Minha Loura, Minha Morena
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Ron acreditava em milagres de Natal. E desejou que esse unisse a sua família. Continuação de Sardentinha
1. Trailer

* * *

**Natal é época de reunir a família **

* * *

– Era você! – Exclamou. 

- Eu? – Ron perguntou, confuso. – Eu o quê?

- Era você que me lembrava a Itália! Você e a Isa podiam ir comigo... – A morena comentou, como se fosse algo extremamente casual, tirando o cachecol que envolvia seu pescoço. – Vocês estarão de férias, não é?

* * *

**E é época de concretizar milagres**

* * *

- Você gosta dela? 

- Da Hermione? – Isa fez-se desentendida. – Ela é bonita. E inteligente também.

- Não perguntei isso. Isso todo mundo sabe.

- Ela gosta de você, e eu também. – Ela respondeu, como se isso explicasse muitas coisas. Ron levantou seu tronco, para poder olhar a menina.

- Ela te disse que gosta de mim? – Perguntou, afoito pela resposta.

- Ela estava beijando você! – A menina exclamou. – As pessoas só beijam quem elas gostam, não é?

- Por favor, Isa, pense assim pelo resto da vida!

* * *

**Todo mundo gosta de famílias grandes**

* * *

- Está bem... – Disse, acompanhando a amiga quando esta se sentou em uma cadeira, deixando o líquido quente da chaleira cair nas xícaras. – É que... Vendo nós três assim... – Ele começou, bebendo um gole do chá para disfarçar o nervosismo. – Parece que somos uma família.

* * *

**Menos Isabela**

* * *

- O que mais gostou em Hogwarts? – O ruivo perguntou, para quebrar o gelo, à menina. 

- Quadribol! – Ela respondeu, animadíssima. – Você foi da equipe, não é, pai?

- Se pai foi um grande goleiro da Grifinória. – A morena enalteceu, bebendo um gole do seu vinho.

- A Madame Hooch me disse. E me disse que você não tinha talento nenhum para voar. – Isabela terminou, bebendo o suco que lhe fora servido.

* * *

**E Ron terá que juntar as mulheres da sua vida**

* * *

- É tarde demais, não é? – Ron perguntou, suspirando alto. Sentia-se muito idiota por ainda tentar consertar aquele erro sem volta. 

- Dizem que tudo acontece na Itália, Ronald. – Hermione disse, suas bochechas adquirindo um tom rosado. Pôs mais açúcar em seu chá.

* * *

_**Em Breve**_

* * *

**

* * *

N/A:** Como o bom filho sempre a casa retorna, Sardentinha retornou! Daqui a alguns dias (depende dos reviews, hein? Estou ficando exigente, vocês não comentam!) o primeiro capítulo está no ar! 

Beijos, amores!

PS: Novidades das minhas fics no perfil, kay?


	2. Capítulo Um

Já fazia algum tempo que estava sentado ali, tanto tempo quanto o café estava frio. Mas ainda assim Ron bebericava devagar o líquido, esperando a coragem chegar e deixá-lo levantar dali e subir as escadas do prédio. "É só subir as escadas" pensava a cada minuto. "Ela não morde. Deve estar lá em cima arquivando alguns papéis, tomando um chá quente...". Ainda que esse fosse seu pensamento, não se mexia do lugar. A porta do hall se abriu, deixando entrar uma corrente desagradável de ar frio, junto com duas moças que conversavam alegres. O ruivo reconheceu a voz de uma delas assim que um sorriso involuntário brotou em seus lábios. Ela não estava lá em cima, afinal. Não adiantaria nada subir as escadas.

- Olá, Ron! – Hermione exclamou aproximando-se, puxando a amiga que a acompanhava.

- Herm! Que surpresa! – Respondeu, enquanto ela beijava-lhe a face.

- Como assim, surpresa? Eu moro aqui! – A morena lembrou, levantando as sobrancelhas, pedindo explicações. O jovem reparou, então, que ela carregava muitas sacolas de compras nas mãos.

- Que surpresa ver você voltando das compras! – Corrigiu, sem graça, coçando a nuca. – Quer dizer, você não costuma gastar horrores com roupas ou...

- Foi a Linda que me convenceu! – Ela explicou, quase se desculpando, apresentando a amiga. – Esse é o Ron, de quem eu falei. – Hermione explicou para a outra mulher.

- É, ela precisava de alguns acessórios novos para a viagem! – Linda disse, sorridente. – Eu já vou embora! Prazer em conhecê-lo, Ronald! – Completou, entendendo a mão ao ruivo. – Herm fala muito bem de você!

- Gentileza dela. – Ron respondeu, sentindo suas orelhas esquentarem. – O prazer foi meu, Linda!

A morena esperou que sua amiga saísse do salão para virar-se novamente para o jovem, que ela parou para observar, controlando os impulsos de beijá-lo que lhe tomavam toda vez que constatava as sardas rodeando suas bochechas, descendo pelo pescoço, levando a lugares que Hermione não teve tempo de explorar. "Ela é trouxa", sussurrou. Convidou-o para entrar, ao que ele aceitou, ainda sentindo sua pele formigar por saber que ela falava bem dele para os outros, apesar de tudo que ele havia feito.

Dentro do elevador, um senhor muito respeitável encontrava-se atento aos jovens, como se esperasse que eles atacassem a qualquer momento. Ron sabia que não poderiam usar magia ali, e ofereceu-se para ajudar a ex-namorada com as compras, segurando a maior parte das sacolas, observando discretamente o seu conteúdo. Algo que parecia um casaco colorido estava parcialmente encoberto por um delicado cachecol lilás, que em nada combinava com Londres, mas era a cara da morena. Então, lembrou das palavras de Linda: "acessórios novos para a viagem".

- Então, só uma visita casual? – A jovem perguntou, entrando no corredor e procurando suas chaves. Ron não respondeu e não responderia nem por um decreto.

- Vai viajar? – Perguntou, fugindo do assunto. Perdera toda a coragem de declarar-se, coragem essa que o levara para a capital.

- Ah, vou sim... – Ela começou, entrando no seu apartamento. Ronald não pôde deixar de notar que até o menor dos cômodos, mesmo cheio de papéis, ficava organizado nas mãos da amiga. Hermione largou as sacolas no chão e o encarou, uma expressão de esclarecimento no rosto. – Era você! – Exclamou.

- Eu? – Ron perguntou, confuso. – Eu o quê?

- Era você que me lembrava a Itália! Você e a Isa podiam ir comigo... – A morena comentou, como se fosse algo extremamente casual, tirando o cachecol que envolvia seu pescoço. – Vocês estarão de férias, não é?

- Si... Sim... – Ele começou, estranhando o convite e perdido entre os fios castanhos que caíam pelos ombros da jovem. – Para onde você vai? Ou... Nós?

- Itália! – Ela exclamou, feliz, enquanto ele sentava no sofá sem precisar de permissão. – Isa nasceu lá, não é? Pensei em vocês logo que fui convidada pelo Ministério do país, para expor os meus projetos sobre os elfos... Chá? – Perguntou, indo até a cozinha.

- Quero sim. – Ele respondeu, levantando-se para acompanhá-la. – E quero ir com você também. Eu e a Isa. – Completou, apoiando-se no balcão da pia, sorridente. – Agora, nos feriados de Natal, certo?

- Certo. – Hermione respondeu, pegando as folhas de ervas. – Aposto que Isabela vai adorar. A Itália é incrível!

- Verdade. – Ron afirmou, tão feliz por viajar ao lado da sua amada quanto por não ter que justificar sua visita. Era quase incontrolável a vontade que tinha de mandar uma coruja á todos que conhecia e contar que ele e Hermione levariam Isa para a Itália, como... Uma família. A família que ele sempre quis ter ao lado da morena, mesmo que tenha negado isso há algum tempo. Não pôde conter que um sorriso bobo tomasse conta dos seus lábios, fato que a jovem notou de imediato.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo também. O auror ficou embaraçado, não sabendo se responderia a verdade ou inventaria alguma coisa. – E fale a verdade Ronald! Já inventou demais para uma vida só! – Ela exclamou, logo depois, pegando as xícaras para servir a bebida. Ron arregalou os olhos em surpresa. – Eu conheço você. – Ela explicou. – Sei quando está prestes a inventar alguma desculpa!

- Está bem... – Disse, acompanhando a amiga quando esta se sentou em uma cadeira, deixando o líquido quente da chaleira cair nas xícaras. – É que... Vendo nós três assim... – Ele começou, bebendo um gole do chá para disfarçar o nervosismo. – Parece que somos uma família.

- Poderíamos ter sido. – A morena comentou, examinando cuidadosamente a toalha da mesa, para não ter que olhar nos olhos azuis do ruivo.

- É tarde demais, não é? – Ron perguntou, suspirando alto. Sentia-se muito idiota por ainda tentar consertar aquele erro sem volta.

- Dizem que tudo acontece na Itália, Ronald. – Hermione disse, suas bochechas adquirindo um tom rosado. Pôs mais açúcar em seu chá. – Frio lá fora, não é? Quase congelei. – Mudou totalmente o assunto, mas o amigo fingiu não se importar. Apenas concordou com a cabeça, sentindo algo explodir dentro de si. Havia uma esperança, e aquele convite não era só para levar Isa a sua terra natal.

* * *

Todos os Weasleys esperavam ansiosamente a chegada da nova integrante da família, e abriram sorrisos alegres quando as chamas da lareira ficaram instantaneamente verdes e de lá surgiu Isabela, com seu malão de Hogwarts e Sophie em um dos ombros. Milhares de abraços vieram de todos os parentes, sem que ela conseguisse identificar seu pai entre montes de sardas e cabelos ruivos. Mas depois de cumprimentar a todos e dizer o quanto estava amando a escola, viu que Ron não estava com os outros. Estava em uma poltrona, afastado, esperando a poeira baixar para poder cumprimentar sozinho sua filha.

Quando se olharam, ele notou qual era a diferença dos meses que ela passou longe e agora, quando ela estava do seu lado: Com ela, tudo parecia muito mais colorido. Seus braços abriram sozinhos quando ela se aproximou, correndo, jogando-se em seu pescoço. Um dos melhores abraços do mundo, certamente.

Depois do café da manhã, acompanhado por um bolo de laranja com abóbora feito por Ron – afinal, as aulas de culinária serviram para alguma coisa – o ruivo e a menina foram juntos ao jardim, ele prometendo-lhe uma surpresa.

- Conta agora! – A loura exclamava, enquanto passavam pela porta. – Conta!

- Calma, Isa! – Ele disse, rindo da euforia da menina. Sentou-se perto do laguinho da Toca e a convidou para fazer o mesmo. As águas estavam quase congeladas e o tempo fechado prenunciava neve para os próximos dias. – Que você acha de viajarmos hoje? – Perguntou, encarando-a com as sobrancelhas levantadas, convidativo.

- Viajar? Eu e você? Pra onde? – Ela perguntou, erguendo-se nos joelhos.

- Itália! E nós vamos... – Antes que terminasse de falar, Isa pulou em cima dele, abraçando-o com todas as forças.

- Ah, Ron! Você é o melhor pai, sabia? – Falou, logo depois de soltá-lo. – Vamos, vamos sim! Que horas?

- Bem... – Ele começou, notando que talvez ela não quisesse mais alguém junto. – Nós vamos depois do almoço. Mas não vamos só nós dois...

- Quem mais vai? – Isa perguntou, desanimando um pouco. Uma viagem de família seria algo novo para ela. Ter que dividir o tempo do seu responsável com outra pessoa era normal.

- Hermione vai com a gente. – Ele explicou, e vendo que a menina continuava confusa, disse. – A minha amiga. Que estudou comigo em Hogwarts.

- Ah, sim. – Isa compreendeu, fechando seu semblante.

- Tudo bem para você? – Ron perguntou, preocupado. Como seriam uma família se a menina não aprovasse a morena?

- Tudo bem, pai. – A loura concordou, sorrindo. – Vai ser uma ótima viagem!

Pai. Ron ainda não estava acostumado a ouvir essa palavra, principalmente vinda de uma menina que não tinha idade para ser sua filha. Mas era maravilhoso. E a expectativa de dar uma mãe para Isabela era incrível.

- Vocês estão... – Isa retomou a conversa, voltando a sentar na grama quase congelada pelo vento. – Namorando? Você e a Hermione?

- Não. – Ele respondeu, francamente, sentindo certo medo na voz da menina.

- Mas você quer. – Ela afirmou. Ronald preferia que tivesse perguntado.

- Não tenho certeza. – Mentiu.

A cor opaca nos olhos da menina tentava transmitir uma mensagem que nunca chegaria a ser desvendada pelo pai. Mas, ao contrário do que Ron esperava, as engrenagens no cérebro dela trabalhavam rapidamente, em um plano para nunca deixar esse namoro acontecer. Tinha uma família agora. Não podia perdê-la.

* * *

- Chegamos? – A loura perguntou, quando saíram da lareira. – Aqui é a Itália?

- Não, querida. Aqui é o "Coffey". Estamos em um café de Hogsmeade. – Ele completou, dirigindo-se para as mesas no fundo.

- E o que estamos fazendo aqui? Não íamos para a Itália? – A menina estava confusa, olhando para todos os cantos, ansiosa para que aquilo acabasse logo e os dois saíssem da Inglaterra.

- E vamos! – Ron exclamou, encontrando quem queria. – Mas acho melhor você conhecer nossa acompanhante primeiro!

Sentada em uma das cadeiras mais ao fundo, estava a dona dos cabelos mais cheios e belos que Ronald Weasley conhecia. E ele conhecia muita gente. Hermione tinha um capuccino muito bem preparado nas mãos e observava o movimento do café. Viu os cabelos ruivos do jovem antes mesmo que ele se aproximasse, e sorriu exultante.

- Boa tarde, moça. – Ele cumprimentou. – Podemos acompanhá-la?

- Será um prazer. – Ela revidou, mostrando as cadeiras, imitando os modos pomposos do amigo, depois rindo animada. – Essa é Isabela?

- Sou sim. – A menina respondeu, seca.

- Ron fala muito de você! – Hermione tentou novamente.

- Ah. – Isa disse, sem olhar para a morena. – Vamos pedir alguma coisa? – Se dirigiu ao pai.

- Bem... Vamos. Café? – Ron perguntou, sem graça pela atitude da menina.

- Sim... Eu peço! – Ela respondeu, levantando rápido e indo para o balcão.

O jovem observou a loura se afastar, suspirando alto, não compreendendo a sua atitude.

- Parece que ela não gostou muito de mim. – A jovem comentou, olhando também para a menina.

- Ah, Herm! Quem não gostaria de você? – O ruivo questionou, sorrindo de lado, mas ainda assim cogitando a hipótese.

Conversaram sobre a viagem e seu itinerário enquanto a menina esteve fora. Falaram sobre o tempo no país, os pontos turísticos e o hotel. Isa aproximou-se devagar. Observou bem a mira, pensando se sua pontaria ainda estava tão boa quanto fora antes. Organizou bem seus movimentos, dando cada um de seus passos com muita cautela. Chegou no ponto onde precisava. Bastou uma inclinação e...

- Aaaaah! – Hermione gritou, levantando-se, o café quente caído em seu suéter vermelho, totalmente banhada no líquido.

- Meu Merlim, desculpe! – Isabela pediu, com a voz mais arrastada que a morena já ouvira. – Como eu sou desastrada! Você devia trocar esse suéter!

- Tem razão! – A jovem exclamou, dirigindo-se a Ron. – Eu já vou para o hotel! Nos encontramos lá, ok?

- Tudo... Tudo bem. – O ruivo gaguejou, confuso demais com a situação. – Acontece, não é?

Hermione acenou afirmando que tudo havia sido um grande acidente, que ele não devia apegar-se a isso. A loura foi pedir outro café para si, deixando-o novamente sozinho e atrapalhado. Por que Isa parecia tão hostil? O que se passava naquela cabecinha de criança, que agora não lhe parecia tão inocente?

* * *

**N/A:** Sweets, desculpa pela demora! Grandes problemas com a beta, mas tudo está revisado e não vai demorar para ser postado o próximo capítulo! Obrigada pelos reviews - e pela paciência!

Mina: Está aí! Mil desculpas pela demora! Me manda review dizendo o que achou!

babeca: Sim, matar leitores do coração é uma das minhas intenções!

gabriella mello: Ei, não seja tímida! Autores se sentem péssimos quando não tem reviews! Hehe! Seus elogios me deixam vermelha.

Buchtabieren: Bondade sua!

Ju Pillaw: Ouch, vocês e seu protestos são uns amores!

Gabbi Weasley: Exibida! Hehehe! Mas você não leu o final... Ou leu? Nem lembro! UHHUAUHAUHAHU! Te amo!

Naty: Ah, minha leitora mais assídua! Tá aí e não vai demorar para ser postada!

Beijos!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo Dois

* * *

N/A: Segundo capítulo, darlings! Onrigada por todos os reviews! Estou um pouco sem tempo para responder, mas li todos!

Beijos!

* * *

- Chegamos! – Ron anunciou quando sua filha saiu da lareira. A sala da recepção na pensão que ficariam hospedados era aconchegante, quente e muito diferente do clima lá fora. Nevava forte, e a maioria das portas estava inacessível. Tinham muita sorte do Ministério da Magia local ter conseguido vaga em um estabelecimento bruxo.

A menina não respondeu. Parecia muito concentrada no outro lado da sala, ainda carregando sua mala com todo o cuidado possível. Um sofá do lado do balcão onde as contas eram acertadas estava muito ocupado, mas havia um motivo especial para olhar para lá. Uma senhora gorda agitava sua varinha e tricotava o que parecia ser um manto. Um menino de cabelos muito pretos e olhos azuis agitados lia com avidez uma história em quadrinhos. Entre eles, estava Hermione, concentrada em muitos papéis, o cenho franzido, mordendo o lábio inferior. O ruivo segurou na mão de Isa e levou-a até onde sua amada estava. Será que a pequena havia notado que a amiga estava ali?

- Muito ocupada? – Perguntou, assim que chegaram ao outro lado da sala, distraindo a morena das suas tarefas. Hermione levou um susto, deixando todos os papéis caírem. – Caramba! Desculpa! – Ele disse, abaixando para juntar os papéis.

- Não, tudo bem! – Ela respondeu sorridente, abaixando também. – Sabe que eu me perco sempre com todos esses papéis? Bem, você viu, minha casa é uma bagunça!

- Não é tanto assim! – Ron respondeu, rindo. Ela se aproximou mais e seus cabelos cobriram o rosto do ruivo, deixando que ele sentisse um perfume forte e floral que vinha de todo o seu corpo. – Perfume novo? – Perguntou, sem se conter.

- É sim... – A jovem respondeu, levantando, e Ron a viu enrubescer. – É forte demais, não é? Eu devia ter comprado um mais...

- É ótimo, Herm. – O ruivo interrompeu, entregando os papéis, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais vermelha, e abrisse o sorriso mais lindo que ele já havia constatado. – Combina com você. Consegue ser forte e delicado ao mesmo tempo. – Completou, encarando os brilhantes olhos cor de chocolate da morena, encantado com a emoção que transbordavam, fascinado com o perfume exalado no ar. Poderia passar horas daquele jeito, observando-a, sentindo sua respiração tão próxima...

- Onde nós vamos dormir? – A voz infantil de Isabela quebrou o clima, fazendo o jovem martirizar-se por tê-la deixado de lado.

- No quarto dezesseis. – Hermione respondeu, guiando-os até o aposento.

Claramente era ampliado por magia: Lá dentro, uma sala estendia-se com confortáveis sofás vermelhos e uma lareira onde lenhas queimavam. Atrás, uma pequena cozinha, e ao lado duas portas, que levavam ao quarto e ao banheiro.

- É ótimo! – Ronald exclamou, largando suas malas em um dos sofás.

- O problema é que... – A morena comentou, logo que abriu a porta do quarto. – Só tem uma cama de casal aqui.

- Ah... Você e a Isa podem dividi-la, não podem? – Ele perguntou às duas mulheres da sua vida.

Elas encararam-se por um momento. A menina havia planejado coisas meticulosas e muito eficientes para deixar Hermione fora do seu caminho, mas isso não parecia importar mais; tinha coisas mais urgentes a fazer. Já a mais velha viu nessa divisão de quartos uma oportunidade ótima de saber se Ron realmente havia mudado – e se era um bom pai. Olharam para o jovem e concordaram, deixando Ronald satisfeito.

- Sejam muito bem-vindos! – O senhor italiano cumprimentou, segurando com firmeza as mãos de Hermione e lhe dando beijos estalados nas faces. – Mas que bela morena o senhor tem, senhor...

- Eu e ela não... – Ron tentou argumentar, mas o dono do restaurante da pensão deu-lhe fortes tapas nas costas, cumprimentando-o pela majestosa suposta esposa.

- Muito bonita mesmo! E essa deve ser a sua menina! Que bela! Que bela! – Exclamou, bagunçando os cabelos de Isabela e completando. – Um ruivo, uma morena e uma loirinha! Como é incrível essa diversidade! – Mais uma vez o jovem tentou explicar a origem das suas companhias, mas o italiano o empurrou para uma das mesinhas redondas, onde pratos fundos já haviam sido postos e uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos já estava servida. – Sentem-se, aqui temos o melhor rodízio de massas na cidade! Temos capeletti, pizzas, calzones e...

- Ah sim, veremos no cardápio e... – Herm tentou interpolar, mas o senhor continuava recitando todas as massas da casa.

- E claro, um espaguete com molho de calabresa... E só! – Finalizou, depois do que pareceram horas. – Já sabem o que vão querer?

- Pizza! – Ron exclamou, como se fosse o mais óbvio dos pedidos. E era o único que ele ouvira, durante toda a falação do homem.

O chefe gritou algumas coisas em italiano antes de afastar-se novamente da mesa, mexendo as mãos e fazendo expressões exageradas.

Em fim, sós. Toda a família reunida. Hermione olhava distraidamente para os talheres, e Isa parecia interessadíssima no resto do restaurante.

- O que mais gostou em Hogwarts? – O ruivo perguntou, para quebrar o gelo, à menina.

- Quadribol! – Ela respondeu, animadíssima. – Você foi da equipe, não é, pai?

- Seu pai foi um grande goleiro da Grifinória. – A morena enalteceu, bebendo um gole do seu vinho.

- A Madame Hooch me disse. E me disse que você não tinha talento nenhum para voar. – Isabela terminou, bebendo o suco que lhe fora servido.

Ronald engasgou com o grande gole da bebida, tentando esconder uma gargalhada. Ainda tinha nítida na cabeça a imagem de Hermione deixando a vassoura intacta no chão, mesmo que insistisse no feitiço para fazê-la voar, e na expressão terrivelmente assustadora e cômica que ela fazia toda vez que via alguém voando, sabendo que aquela era a única coisa que não podia fazer melhor. Olhou para a morena, sentada na sua frente, exibindo a mesma expressão de perda. Parou de rir com esforço, completando:

- Desculpa, Herm! Mas é que...

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Ela disse, fingindo um sorriso. – Eu nunca levei jeito para isso mesmo...

Ron bebia o vinho para não rir mais, fato notado pela jovem, que o encarava o tempo todo. Isabela não ligava. Estava absorta em algo que acontecia no outro lado do salão, com uma outra família de ingleses, sendo bajulada pelo italiano do restaurante. O ruivo seguiu o olhar da filha, vendo a cena também. Uma senhora de cabelos pretos e curtos estava acompanhada por um menino, tão novo quanto a loira, e o dono do lugar questionava alguma coisa sobre o pai da família.

- Que foi, querida? – Ronald perguntou a menina, que parecia despertar de um sonho.

- Pobre família, não é? – Respondeu, sorrindo muito sem graça. – Aquele senhor não vai sair de lá tão cedo...

O pai concordou, feliz. Mas os olhos de Isa não viam só uma família atormentada pelo dono do restaurante. E Hermione sabia disso.

Não era tão ruim voltar a dormir no sofá, principalmente porque aquele tinha o seu tamanho e ficava aquecido pelo fogo na lareira. Depois de terem jantado juntos no restaurante da pensão – e Isa parecia gostar da comida de lá -, a menina e a mulher foram dormir e desde então o cômodo ficou extremamente silencioso. O ruivo sorria com aquela cena: Ele, sua filha e sua futura esposa, todos juntos, na mesma casa, passariam o Natal unidos. Só podia ser um sonho, mas ele preferia viver eternamente dormindo a voltar à realidade. A porta do quarto das garotas abriu-se lentamente, mas no silêncio daquela madrugada qualquer agulha caindo seria ouvida. Levantou-se para ver quem era e viu a morena dos seus sonhos saindo o cômodo.

- Sabia que estava acordado. – Ela comentou, fechando o roupão lilás e felpudo que usava. Ronald sentou e convidou-a para acomodar-se ao seu lado, que ela fez de bom grado. – Isabela é muito vaidosa, não é? Fiquei impressionada...

- Vaidosa? – O auror estranhou, pois nunca vira o mínimo sinal de vaidade na filha. Ela nem gostava de pentear os cabelos.

- Sim, ela prendeu os cabelos em uma trança para estarem mais ondulados amanhã de manhã, e vi que ela ficou olhando enquanto eu guardava os meus batons... Parecia interessada em maquiagem.

- Hum... Deve ter sido Hogwarts. As pessoas mudam muito por lá. – Ron finalizou, dando de ombros. Gostar de maquiagens e cabelos, afinal, era normal nas meninas.

- Você não mudou em nada lá dentro! – Hermione provocou, escorando-se no encosto do sofá, preguiçosa.

- Mudei sim! – Ele contestou, brincando. – Fiquei mais bonito!

- Mas isso foi depois do quinto ano! – A jovem disse, rindo.

- Então é por isso que você só ficou comigo depois do quinto ano? – Ron decidiu que era sua vez de provocar. – Não faz o seu feitio escolher as pessoas pela aparência, Herm!

- Não te escolhi pela aparência... – Ela comentou, corando, mas ainda divertindo-se. – Nem te escolhi, na verdade.

- Não?

- Tem certas coisas que nós não escolhemos... Elas só... Acontecem. – Completou, sem muita coragem de encará-lo nos olhos.

- E o que fazemos com as escolhas erradas que resultaram em coisas que não queríamos que acontecessem? – Ele perguntou, aproximando-se perigosamente, seus olhos focados nos lábios entreabertos da morena. O perfume dela espalhava-se no ar, e ele queria afogar-se naquela fragrância para sempre, intoxicar-se com o cheiro dela.

- Esquecemos. – Hermione sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos e sentir a respiração de Ron em seu rosto, seus lábios quentes dando pequenos beijos perto da sua boca, deixando-a totalmente entregue ao deleite que era estar novamente em seus braços. Suas mãos enlaçaram a nuca do ruivo, implorando por um beijo de verdade, quando uma porta abriu-se com um estrondo.

- Vocês não vão dormir? – Isa perguntou, vendo Ron afastar-se da morena, visivelmente decepcionado. – Tudo bem com você, pai? – Perguntou, fingindo-se inocente.

- Claro... Hermione e eu só estávamos conversando sobre o que vamos fazer amanhã, não é? – Dirigiu-se à amada.

- Sim, isso mesmo... Eu tenho que ir ao Ministério pela manhã, mas de tarde vamos aos pontos turísticos e temos que preparar o jantar... Afinal, é Natal! – Explicou para a menina, sorrindo, novamente não recebendo nenhuma alegria de volta. – Bom, vou dormir. Boa noite, Ronald!

Ron devolveu o "boa noite", apoiando os braços no joelho, sabendo que estava vencido: Isa não desistiria. Provavelmente sabia que os dois estavam juntos na sala, e não queria que ficassem assim. Não queria uma mãe, afinal. Ou não queria Granger, e isso era difícil de entender. A menina sentou ao seu lado, aconchegando-se de baixo das suas cobertas.

- Pai? – Chamou, tão doce quanto conseguia ser. – Posso dormir aqui? O quarto é muito frio.

- Pode sim. – Respondeu, ajeitando-se no sofá para que ela deitasse também. – Você gosta dela?

- Da Hermione? – Isa fez-se desentendida. – Ela é bonita. E inteligente também.

- Não perguntei isso. Isso todo mundo sabe.

- Ela gosta de você, e eu também. – Ela respondeu, como se isso explicasse muitas coisas. Ron levantou seu tronco, para poder olhar a menina.

- Ela te disse que gosta de mim? – Perguntou, afoito pela resposta.

- Ela estava beijando você! – A menina exclamou. – As pessoas só beijam quem elas gostam, não é?

- Por favor, Isa, pense assim pelo resto da vida! – O ruivo disse, encostando-se novamente no travesseiro, sabendo da noite longa que vinha pela frente. Novamente dormiria pensando em mais um beijo não acabado. Mas o outro dia seria Natal. E essa data sempre trazia milagres.


	4. Capítulo Três

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpa pelos atrasos indevidos, peeps! Sua autora está carente e exigente, querendo reviews demais!

Espero que gostem desse como gostaram do outro!

Ah, a fic ganhou segundo lugar no challenge de Romance! Pirilampei!

Aproveitem!

* * *

  


* * *

  


Ron acordou ainda sentindo em sua pele o perfume de Hermione. Poderia conviver com aquilo para sempre, se fosse necessário, e desejava do fundo do coração que fosse assim. Isabela não estava mais ao seu lado, mas sim no chão, abrindo seus presentes e ofegando de curiosidade por cada um deles.

- Feliz Natal! – Ele desejou sem mexer-se debaixo das cobertas, não querendo enfrentar a manhã fria lá fora.  
- Feliz Natal, pai! – A lourinha exclamou, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. – Veja só o que a vovó me mandou! – Estendeu-lhe um suéter cor-de-rosa, tricotado a mão, com uma flor bordada no centro e um "I" desenhado no peito.  
- Oras, um suéter Weasley! – Ronald reconheceu, rindo. – Sua avó vai lhe dar um desses a cada Natal da sua vida, pode esperar! – Explicou, ainda rindo. Uma outra pilha de presentes estava a sua espera, e ele já sabia que um suéter cor de tijolo estava ali. Levantou espreguiçando-se e morrendo de frio. – Acho que vou tomar um banho quente.  
- Sim, deve estar congelando lá fora! – Ela concordou, esfregando os braços. Então, ele notou algo curioso.  
- Isa... Está usando anéis? – Perguntou, apontando para os dois delicados adornos que ela trazia nas mãos, ambos prateados, um com uma pequena pedra cor de rosa e outro com uma folha verde desenhada.  
- Sim... – Ela respondeu, sem jeito. – Alguém me deu de presente. Acho que foi a Hermione.  
- Muito bonitos... – O ruivo avaliou, sem entender a motivação do presente. "Meninas usam anéis", algo lhe respondeu. "Minha filha não costuma usar anéis", ele pensou. "Sua filha está crescendo", o algo lhe explicou. Ron abanou a cabeça, para espantar a outra voz e esquecer que sua filha não era tão criança assim.  
"Na idade dela, você já perdia noites de sono por causa da Hermione", a sua consciência lembrou. "E quando conseguia dormir, tinha sonhos, no mínimo, impuros para alguém dessa idade", continuou. "Lembra no terceiro ano, quando ela te abraçou?" A voz lhe perguntou. "Que tem?" Ele respondeu mentalmente. "Oras, você ficou noites e noites mal dormidas lembrando de que da última vez que tinham se abraçado ela não tinha tantas curvas e...".  
- CALA A BOCA! – Gritou para sua voz interior. Mas não mentalmente. Isa olhava para ele assustada.  
- Mas eu não falei nada! – Ela contestou, com os olhos arregalados.  
- Ah... Bem... Estava falando comigo mesmo. – Ele explicou, sentindo que ficava vermelho. Talvez ele devesse perguntar à ela se nenhum menino da escola havia puxado assunto. "Claro que não puxaram assunto, são só crianças". "São crianças, senhor 'Hermione, você é uma garota!'? Não é só porque você é meio lerdo que..." – Pára com isso! – Ron sussurrou para sua consciência, saindo da sala e indo para o banho. Precisava esfriar a cabeça. Ou esquentar, não sabia bem.

* * *

O italiano do restaurante já havia dado mais tapas nas costas de Ron – que suspeitava que hematomas se formariam no lugar – e desajeitado os cabelos trançados de Isabela o suficiente para que eles decidissem nunca mais almoçar na pensão.  
- A sobremesa pode ser em outro lugar? – A menina sussurrou, temendo ser ouvida pelo grande senhor.  
- Com certeza vai ser em outro lugar. – O jovem respondeu, massageando as próprias costas. – Temos que encontrar Hermione na Fontana di Trevi. Ansiosa para conhecer Roma? – Perguntou, carinhosamente.  
- Estou! – A menina exclamou, contente. – Vamos logo?  
Ronald afirmou, pagando rápido a conta e esgueirando-se até a porta, com medo de ser avistado novamente pelo dono do restaurante, que ainda estava interessadíssimo na sua diversificada família. Pisaram na neve fofa sem que ninguém lhes desse tapas nas costas, e agradeceram a Merlim por isso. Os prédios tinham uma grossa camada de gelo encobrindo-lhes os telhados e quase fechando as portas. Apesar de fria, era a mais bela cena que ambos já tinham visto.  
A Fontana di Trevi era tão movimentada quanto Ron pensara, e chegar perto dela para fazer um pedido parecia ser a motivação de toda Roma naquele dia. As águas estavam congeladas por cima, e quando as moedas batiam na superfície a camada fina se rompia e deixava o objeto afundar. Era engraçado ver a animação das crianças querendo ouvir o barulho de gelo partindo-se.  
- Quer uma moeda? – Ron perguntou a filha, pondo a mão no bolso. – Troquei alguns galeões no Gringotes quando soube da viagem. – Explicou.  
- Quero! Tenho que fazer um pedido! – Ela exclamou, estendendo a mão, e logo depois ponderando, sem graça. – Pode ser duas moedas? Queria fazer dois pedidos...  
- Gulosa! – O ruivo riu, entregando as moedas à menina. – Vou fazer um também...  
Isa fechou os olhos, mentalizando seus desejos. "Que o papai não me abandone. E não me troque pela Hermione".Pensou, atirando a primeira moeda e vendo-a bater no fundo da fonte. Segurou a outra e mentalizou outro dos seus desejos. "Que aquele garoto preste atenção em mim".Pediu, largando a moedinha. Sorriu, satisfeita.  
- Agora você! – Disse a Ron, apontando para a água. – Vamos, faça um pedido!  
Ron fechou os olhos, mesmo que não acreditasse em tantas superstições idiotas a ponto de crer que aquela fonte uniria sua família. Desejou, ainda assim: "Que a família dos meus sonhos se una".  
- O que você pediu? – Uma voz feminina perguntou, mas não era Isabela. Hermione estava parada atrás dele, sorridente, usando o cachecol que o ruivo tinha visto nas suas compras.  
- Não pode contar, pode? – Ron respondeu, virando-se para ela. – Mas acho que vai se realizar. – Finalizou, segurando a mão da amada, entrelaçando devagar os dedos nos dela, sentindo na sua pele fria a luva que cobria a pele dela, desejando ser aquecido, como sempre ficava ao lado da morena.  
Ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem enquanto o jovem guiava sua filha e ela para longe da multidão em volta da fonte. Não podia mais negar: nada lhe agradava mais que estar perto dele, com a pele encostando-se à sua, seu perfume atraindo-a para si, observando toda a atenção que ele dedicava a ela. Apenas uma coisa ainda a preocupava. Isa andava ao lado deles, a cabeça baixa, o olhar quase congelado.

* * *

- Temos que levar alguns condimentos também, Ron. – Hermione comentou, andando pela pequena loja de departamentos em que faziam as compras de Natal. O lugar não apresentava muitas opções de alimentos, mas tiveram sorte de achar uma loja aberta naquele dia. – Acho que tem chocolate em pó lá... – Disse, apontando para um corredor distante, depois de conferir dentro da sua bolsa a lista de compras.  
- Oba! Vai ter chocolate! – O ruivo comemorou, sorrindo para a amada, que retribuiu. – Biscoitos?  
- Bolo. – Ela respondeu, andando até as prateleiras. – Onde está a Isa, Ron? – Perguntou, dando por falta da loura.  
- Na seção de etrelodomésticos. – Ron apontou para trás, onde ficava a seção, e viu Hermione rir.  
- Eletrodomésticos, Ronald! – Ela corrigiu, pegando o pacote de chocolate. – Vou chamá-la, acho que já temos tudo... – Disse, deixando o ruivo com as compras a serem pagas e atravessando os corredores.  
Isabela examinava um telefone sem fio verde que estava no mostruário, parecendo fascinada pela cor, pegando as caixas e conferindo os preços e cores dos outros aparelhos.  
- Vamos, Isa? – Hermione perguntou, aproximando-se da menina, que largou o aparelho e imediatamente tomou a postura gélida que sempre assumia com a suposta futura mãe. – Já terminamos as compras.  
A loura concordou de cabeça baixa, não deixando que a jovem reparasse em um leve sorriso travesso nos seus lábios, que indicava o que faria a seguir. Andaram pelos corredores, a pequena aproximando-se gradualmente da mais velha, estendendo a mão para alcançar sua bolsa. Hermione sentiu um leve puxão, virando-se para trás a tempo de ver um pacote de balas caindo da mão da menina. Pacote que Isa tentava esconder na sua bolsa.  
- O que você estava fazendo? – A morena exclamou, olhando para criança, que tinha os olhos arregalados em surpresa. – Isa, você ia roub...  
- Eu não ia roubar nada! – A loura respondeu, antes que Hermione pudesse terminar sua frase. – Eu só queria levar... Não pensei que traria problemas... – Explicou-se, com a cabeça baixa.  
- Mas traria! – A jovem exclamou, olhando para o pacote. – Ainda tem etiqueta. Os sensores na porta iam identificar... – Suspirou, vendo o preço das balas. – Compro pra você. Agora vamos lá...  
- Mas Hermione... – Isa chamou, manhosa. – Não conte pro papai...  
A morena suspirou mais uma vez, pesadamente, quase lamentando ter que esconder algo do ruivo. Não que fosse algo horrível. Afinal, faria com que a menina confiasse nela, e isso faria Ron feliz. O que não fazia por aquele homem?  
- Tudo bem, Isa. Não vou contar nada.  
A menina sorriu, andando em direção ao caixa em que o pai já pagava as compras, sendo seguida de perto por Herm. Não podia deixar que ela aprontasse mais alguma coisa.

* * *

O perfume de baunilha e chocolate já invadia a pequena cozinha acoplada com sala no quarto em que os três estavam hospedados. Depois de comer um delicioso peru com passas, receita da família de Hermione, Isa tirou do forno o bolo que a morena havia preparado. Pôs em cima da mesa, ouvindo os elogios que seu pai despejava na amiga, e foi cortando os pedaços.  
- Acho que a primeira a comer deve ser a Herm. – Comentou, sorridente. – Afinal, ela preparou com tanto carinho...  
- Ah, eu devia ter o direito de escolher para quem vai o primeiro pedaço! – A jovem contestou, fingindo-se braba. – Mas já que vocês insistem...  
Ronald riu, achando maravilhoso que sua filha e a mulher da sua vida estivessem tão felizes juntas. Observou a morena levar o pedaço de bolo à boca, e viu a primeira mordida... Explodir. O recheio de chocolate, tão bem preparado, espalhou-se pelo rosto, roupas e cabelos dela. De dentro da fatia, algo que parecia uma mini-bomba saiu rodopiando pela cozinha, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor, atropelando talheres e copos.  
- Deixa que eu pego! – Ron exclamou, levantando com a intenção de juntar o objeto, que fugia dele toda vez que tentava escapar. – Ei, volte aqui! – Ele gritou, ouvindo as risadas de Isa, que acompanhava tudo ainda sentada na sua cadeira. Hermione limpava o creme no seu rosto. – Ah, te peguei! – Disse, quando, depois de jogar-se, no chão, prendeu o objeto nas mãos. E ele explodiu mais uma vez, transformando-se em pó.  
- O que foi isso? – Hermione perguntou, levantando, as mãos na cintura. Só agora o ruivo podia ver a real situação da amada. A mini-bomba havia passeado pelos seus cabelos, muito mais bagunçados do que de costume agora. O recheio de chocolate parecia impregnado na sua pele. Estava horrível e muito, muito engraçada.  
- Você fez o bolo... – Ron justificou, rindo. – Devia saber o que pôs nele!  
- Não, não devia! – A morena exclamou, apontando para Isa. – Porque foi ela que fez isso!  
- Eu? – A loura perguntou, apontando para si mesma. – Eu não fiz nada!  
- Mentira! – A jovem exclamou, perdendo sua paciência. – Claro que fez! Você que pôs a massa no forno!  
- Eu não acredito que você esteja culpando a minha filha por um erro seu, Hermione! – O Weasley interrompeu a discussão entre as duas, indignado. – E ainda a chamou de mentirosa!  
- Mas é verdade, Ronald! Parece que não percebe o quanto ela quer me provocar! – Ela gritava agora, as mãos na cintura, querendo ou sumir dali ou estuporar alguém.  
- Que bonito, Senhorita Granger! – Ron gritou também. – Querendo competir com uma menina que não tem nem doze anos!  
- Eu nem poderia competir com ela, Senhor Weasley! – A morena rebateu, no mesmo tom irônico que ele usara. – Afinal, não sei pra qual de nós duas você liga menos!  
- O que? Eu que lig...  
- Você não notou que ela derramou aquele café de propósito em mim! Não viu que ela me provocava toda vez que tinha oportunidade! Não reparou nem que ela está apaixonada pelo filho daquela mulher que ela não pára de olhar no restaurante! – Concluiu, deixando-se cair na cadeira de novo. Olhou de relance para Isa, que estava de cabeça baixa, escondendo as bochechas coradas com todas as revelações. Principalmente a última. – Você é tão idiota, Ronald!  
Terminou, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos, segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em brotar nos seus olhos. Queria, por tudo, que ele tivesse mudado. Que fosse um pai responsável e atencioso, compreensivo e sensível. Mas aquele era Ronald Weasley. O legume mais insensível que ela tivera a infelicidade de conhecer. Levantou, indo tomar banho e tirar toda aquela sujeira do seu rosto, deixando pai e filha sozinhos.

* * *

O ruivo deixou todo seu peso cair de uma vez só no sofá. Cansado demais até para baixar a cabeça, ficou encarando as chamas crepitantes na lareira, que trocavam de cor de segundo em segundo, de amarelo para laranja, de laranja para vermelho, de vermelho para nuances em azul. Azuis, como seus olhos. E os olhos de Isabela. A menina sentou ao seu lado, quieta, escolhendo as palavras que deveria usar. Mas não era ela que precisava dizer algo.  
- Desculpa, filha. – Ron pediu, com a voz rouca. – Eu devia ter perguntado como você se sentia em relação a ela. Devia...  
- Não, pai. Eu devia ter perguntado. – A loura admitiu, pondo uma mecha dos finos cabelos atrás da orelha. – Mas eu não queria... Não queria te dividir.  
- Querida... – Ele chamou, pegando nas suas pequenas mãos e olhando-a nos olhos. – Você nunca vai me dividir com ninguém, porque eu nunca vou deixar de ser seu pai. Você não perderia nada se eu ficasse com a Hermione. Ao contrário, você ganharia mais alguém para cuidar de você! – Isa ponderou por um momento, olhando de esguelha para as chamas na lareira, para não ter que encarar os olhos do ruivo.  
- Você a ama, não é? – Isabela perguntou, sabendo a resposta. – Quanto? – Completou.  
- Muito. Acho que ela é a mulher perfeita para viver comigo e cuidar pra sempre de você. – Ele explicou, confessando pela primeira vez em voz alta tudo que sentia pela morena.  
- Então... Acho que ela é perfeita para mim também. – Concluiu, dando de ombros. – Você não faz muitas escolhas erradas... Afinal, você quis me adotar! – Completou rindo, fazendo o jovem rir também.  
- Mas parece que eu fiz tudo errado de novo... – Ron comentou, a melancolia passando nos seus olhos. – Não é?  
- Não... Se eu puder evitar... – Ela sorriu, abraçando-o. Um sorriso muito parecido com o idêntico sorriso de Fred e George. – Juro que nunca mais uso os presentes dos tios na comida, pai!  
Ronald riu, já imaginando de onde ela havia tirado aquela mini-bomba. Nunca pensou que criaria alguém tão parecido com seus irmãos.

* * *


	5. Capítulo Quatro

* * *

Hermione abriu os olhos, mirando a janela, podendo constatar que finalmente parara de nevar. A noite passada tinha sido coberta pelos flocos de gelo. Tanto lá fora quanto dentro de si. Pensava que não devia ter dito tudo aquilo para Ron, não devia ter se precipitado, poderia ter tido mais um pouco de paciência. Ser paciente sempre fora o seu forte, mas quando se tratava do ruivo, aquilo se dissipava, ia embora junto com seu auto controle, e tudo que ela queria era fazê-lo perder a cabeça também. Enlouquecer por sua causa.

Despertou, sentando-se na cama, sem muita coragem para sair do quarto e encarar pai e filha, os dois unidos contra ela. Isa havia dormido com ele de novo. Na segunda noite, sabia que era para evitá-la. Naquele dia, imaginava que a pequena estivesse corroendo-se de raiva por ter seus maiores segredos descobertos. Porém, quando ergueu novamente os olhos para a rua lá fora, viu que a loura estava lá, empilhando um monte de neve sobre outro, tentando montar um boneco. Isabela sentiu-se vigiada, e encarou o vidro da pensão, onde Hermione a observava. A menina fez um gesto com a mão, convidando-a para brincar também. Não poderia recusar.

Ainda que não soubesse o que ela poderia querer, quando deu por si, a morena já estava vestida com muitos agasalhos, caminhando a passos largos na rua. Isa ainda estava tentando juntar a cabeça do boneco no resto do corpo, mas caía sempre.

- Acho que preciso de ajuda. – A pequena comentou, quando Hermione se aproximou. – Alguém mais alto.

- Sim, você precisa. – Disse, tirando as luvas pegando um punhado de neve. Moldou-o em cima do monte já feito pela menina. – E precisa ter mais calma.

- Sabe, Herm? Acho que preciso de uma mãe... – A loura completou, amaciando a cabeça do boneco. A jovem fitou-a, a cabeça de lado, uma expressão clara de confusão.

- Pensei que me odiasse e quisesse fazer seu pai me odiar também! – Declarou, sem medo de magoá-la.

- Eu também pensei isso. Mas acho que já mudei de idéia. – Isa respondeu, olhando ao longe e desviando novamente o olhar para o boneco. Hermione seguiu seu olhar e enxergou, em outro ponto da rua coberta de gelo, o garoto que a menina tanto reparava nos últimos dias. – Você faz meu pai feliz. Isso é importante, não é? Além disso, sei que posso confiar em você.

- Mas eu contei para o seu pai sobre o garoto que você gosta. – Ela lembrou, não sabendo como aquela criança poderia confiar nela depois da noite anterior.

- E não contou do pacote de balas que eu ia roubar para incriminar você. – A loura admitiu, finalizando o homem de neve.

- Imaginei que você tinha feito isso. – A jovem constatou, com um sorriso leve nos lábios. – Mas não achei que valeria a pena estragar o Natal por causa de um erro, certo? – Vendo a outra concordar com a cabeça, mudou de assunto. – Por que você não vai falar com ele? – Perguntou, apontando discretamente o garoto no outro lado da rua.

- Ficou maluca? – Isabela horrorizou-se, olhando exasperada para a futura mãe. – Nós nem nos conhecemos, ele nem olha para mim! Seria loucura demais simplesmente chegar ali e falar com ele!

- Loucura? Posso te contar uma história, Isa? – Perguntou e, como a menina afirmou, começou a narrativa. – Eu e seu pai conhecemos um homem que tinha muitos amigos, e que lutava contra o mal sempre. Mas a família inteira desse homem era aliada a um poderoso bruxo das trevas. E ele, com quinze anos, fugiu de casa, para lutar por seus ideais. Um dia eu perguntei para ele como ele teve coragem de largar sua família, a vida confortável que tinha, tudo que o dinheiro lhe proporcionava, sem hesitar ou pensar duas vezes. Ele respondeu exatamente assim: "Porque eu amava demais os meus amigos e os meus ideais. E quando o amor quer falar, a razão deve calar-se".– Finalizou, ouvindo ao longe a voz de Sirius Black confirmando aquelas palavras. – E é nisso que eu acredito. Que se você ama alguém, não importa o que terá que fazer por ela. – Isa pareceu ponderar por um tempo, até sorrir e comentar:

- Então acho que é hora de nós duas acreditarmos mesmo nisso, não é? – Perguntou. – Nós duas deixarmos de pensar um pouco.

Terminou, rindo baixo para Hermione e saindo dali, indo de encontro ao menino. A morena sorriu tão alegre quanto a pequena, sabendo que a outra estava certa e que deveria ir em frente, lutar pelo que acreditava. E, acima de tudo, acreditava que seu amor por Ron era real, e válido.

* * *

Entrou na pensão, e logo viu que Ron estava ali, cortando tomates no balcão da pia, preparando o almoço para os três. Sorriu, imaginando por quanto tempo assistiria aquela cena: Seu amado cuidando da família, cuidando dela e de sua filha. Seus filhos, quem sabe. Muitas crianças ruivas e sardentas correndo pela casa. Riu alto, repleta de felicidade só ao pensar nisso. O ruivo ouviu e virou-se para ela, e quando ia abrir a boca e perguntar do que estava rindo, não pôde. Hermione jogou-se em seus braços, enlaçando seu pescoço e cobrindo seus lábios com um beijo. No princípio, pego pela surpresa, ele ficou de olhos arregalados, as mãos suspensas no ar, uma segurando a faca com que cozinhava e a outra com um tomate descascado pela metade. Logo que notou o que estava acontecendo, virou-se e levou o corpo da morena junto com o seu, encostando-a no balcão da pia, esvaziando as suas mãos e segurando sua cintura, finalmente correspondendo o beijo, deixando que seus lábios esquentassem os dela, que estavam frios graças à neve lá fora. Deixou-se conduzir pelas emoções que sempre estiveram dentro de si e há tempos não podiam ser libertas, aprofundando o beijo, pedindo à ela que aquilo nunca mais acabasse, que pudessem ficar juntos pelo resto da vida, como sempre desejaram. Mas tudo que é bom, dura pouco.

- Vocês não vão acredit.. Opa. – Isa entrara na sala, ficando parada na porta, totalmente sem jeito. – Desculpa, eu volto outra... Ah, agora já interrompi mesmo!

- No que não vamos acreditar, querida? – Ron perguntou, visivelmente decepcionado, vendo a menina sentar-se no sofá. Caminhou quase deprimido até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu fui conversar com o Kevin, e...

- Com quem? – O jovem perguntou, confuso.

- É o garoto do restaurante! – A pequena explicou, e continuou. – E ele perguntou se você era minha mãe. – Disse, apontando para Hermione. – E eu disse que era, daí ele perguntou qual era o seu nome e eu respondi "Hermione Granger" – Ela falava rápido, como se quisesse logo chegar ao ponto principal da questão. – Então ele falou " Engraçado, nunca vi uma família de bruxos de sobrenome Granger", e eu disse "É por que ela é filha de trouxas", e ele fez cara de nojo e disse "Sua mãe é sangue-ruim?" – Ela terminou, tomando ar.

Os dois jovens não reagiram. Estavam bestificados demais com o fato de Isa ter assumido Hermione como mãe, e mais ainda porque ela resolveu falar com o menino.

- Ei! Estou dizendo que ele te chamou de sangue-ruim! – Ela exclamou para a morena.

- E o que você fez? – Herm perguntou, já tendo quase certeza da resposta.

- Joguei a cabeça do boneco de neve na cabeça dele! – A loura respondeu, como se fosse óbvio o que tinha feito. Os adultos começaram a rir, e ela ficou mais pasma ainda. – O que tem de engraçado nisso?

- Você é igualzinha a sua mãe! – Ron explicou, e vendo que Hermione estranhou a colocação, explicou. – Oras, você socou o Malfoy quando ele falou mal do Hagrid! – As bochechas da jovem tomaram um tom rosado, que fez o auror rir mais ainda.

- É, tive a quem puxar... – Isa comentou, suspirando.

- Parece que estamos todos bem agora, não é? – A jovem comentou, puxando a pequena para mais perto de si. A loura encostou a cabeça no ombro dela.

- Milagres acontecem, então? – Ron perguntou, deitando no colo da filha e apoiando os pés no encosto do sofá. – Pensei que era mentira. Nunca fez sentido para mim que existissem milagres, sabe? Parecia loucura, mas...

- Quando o amor quer falar, a razão deve calar-se. – Isabela completou, piscando para Hermione. – Mas ainda tem uma coisinha errada... – Comentou, fazendo cara de pensativa, enquanto tirava o pai de cima de si.

Quando estavam sentados, ela pegou a mão coberta de sardas de Ron e a mão morena da jovem. Juntou-as, no ar, fazendo com que ficassem coladas uma na outra, os dedos dele muito maiores que os dela. Foi trançando seus dedos, um por um, deixando-os entrelaçados. Os dois sorriram para a garota, o olhar interrogativo.

- Façam-me um favor? Nunca mais se larguem! – Ela disse, dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um e saindo por baixo das suas mãos unidas. – E continuem o que estavam fazendo! – Completou, saindo pela porta e indo brincar na neve lá fora. Era um dia lindo, afinal. Miraculoso.

* * *

**N/A: **Me perdoem. Eu sei que eu demorei demais pra postar esse final! Ainda tem epílogo, viu? Muito obrigada pelos reviews, vocês são lindos!**  
**


	6. Epílogo

Isabela caminhava pelo escuro, pé ante pé, não querendo acordar ninguém. Sabia o que aconteceria se alguém despertasse: Veriam que horas eram. E ela estaria irremediavelmente perdida. Segurava a bolsa cheia de zíperes contra o corpo, temendo que eles fizessem barulho. Tirou os sapatos de salto, que antes tilintavam o chão de madeira da cozinha, e entrou na sala de estar. Pouco do fogo aceso naquela noite ainda crepitava na lareira, deixando visível a silhueta de uma mulher no sofá. Hermione havia adormecido ali novamente, com um grande livro nas mãos. A barriga saliente dos seis meses de gravidez apoiava o que parecia ser um exemplar da "Grande Enciclopédia das Mamães Bruxas". Tomada por muita ternura, a loura caminhou até sua mãe, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Boa noite. – Sussurrou, voltando-se para o corredor que levava até a escada, mas um pigarro atrás de si fez com que se virasse novamente. A morena havia despertado, e a fitava com um olhar sarcástico e um tanto quanto maldoso.

- Isso são horas, Isabela? – Perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha, querendo parecer mais autoritária do que era.

- Ah, mãe! – A menina choramingou, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione. – É que eu só consegui carona para voltar para casa agora, e...

- E você não tem licença para aparatar, eu sei. – Completou a conhecida frase da filha. – E novamente vai tentar nos convencer que não tinha lareira na casa do seu amigo?

- Não tinha Pó de Flu! – Ela corrigiu, deitando no colo de sua mãe.

- Oba, uma desculpa nova! – A mulher declarou, rindo. – Que bom ver que você está mais criativa! Mas, me diga... Esses atrasos, chegar quatro horas depois do horário e o fato de você ficar trancada no quarto quase o dia todo... Tem alguma coisa a ver com o dono da festa ser muito bonitinho?

Isa começou a rir, pegando uma almofada e escondendo seu rosto. Não precisava: Pelo calor que emanava da filha, Hermione soube que ela estava totalmente vermelha, e que a resposta a sua pergunta era "sim". Abraçou-a devagar.

- Quer falar sobre isso, querida?

- Ainda não. – Isabela respondeu, tirando a almofada do rosto. – Mas quando precisar, eu te falo. Linda já ligou dizendo se vem no chá de bebe?

- Ligou, e ela vem sim! – Comentou, acariciando os fios louros da menina.

- Que emoção, brincadeiras trouxas! – Isa disse, bocejando, fazendo a mãe suspirar em reprovação. – Mudando de assunto... Vocês já se reconciliaram?

- Vocês? Quem? – A morena fez-se desentendida.

- Oras! Você e o papai! Pensei que já tinham resolvido aquela briga sobre o nome da minha maninha... – Comentou, acariciando a barriga da mulher.

- E já resolvemos!

- E por que você está dormindo aqui? – Perguntou, levantando-se.

- Estava lendo, de verdade! – Ela disse, levantando o livro. – Seu pai e eu estamos ótimos.

- Ah, eu só acredito vendo... Vocês quase se matavam toda vez que se olhavam!

- Nós quebramos a cama. – Hermione disse, rindo. – E não estávamos só pulando!

- Eca, mãe! Não precisa me contar essas coisas! – Repreendeu, sentindo-se enjoada.

- Você queria provas! – A morena justificou. – Agora vá dormir. Antes que seu pai acorde!

Isa deu um último beijo na mulher e subiu as escadas. Estava exausta e precisava acostumar-se a acordar cedo. O sétimo ano de Hogwarts a aguardava dentro de uma semana.

Ron ouvira tudo. Precisava urgentemente descobrir onde eram essas festas, assim saberia quem era o garoto. Só lamentava por ter que descobrir sozinho, afinal, Herm não lhe contaria nada, nem sob tortura. Eram as melhores confidentes que já conhecera.

Aliás, eram as melhores em muitas coisas. Sempre ganhavam dele e de Harry quando jogavam Snap Explosivo em duplas. Faziam as melhores tortas salgadas que ele já havia provado. Dançavam como ninguém nas festas. Eram teimosas acima de qualquer um. Todos podiam confirmar. A única qualidade que só ele conhecia era tão simples que ficava nos detalhes do dia-a-dia, nos beijos de boa noite e nas conversas matinais.

A sua loura e a sua morena sabiam, melhor do que todo mundo, como fazê-lo feliz.

* * *

**N/A:** Nha, fim. Sentirei saudades da fic, de verdade, já que ela foi um quase ressurgimento do Ron/Hermione dentro de mim e pans. Acho que todo mundo curtiu a Isabela, mas ninguém gostou dela mais do que eu, já que ela fez os dois sidekicks ficarem juntos e me rendeu reviews gatos! Muito obrigada pra quem acompanhou, pra quem gostou dessa PO e continuem lendo as minhas fics (hehehe)! Vou postar em breve outra R/Hr, e estou em um projeto de drabbles do casal que está rendendo horrores! Quem gosta deles, passa ali no meu perfil, que tem outras fics e novidades. Quem não gosta, tem coisas pra vocês também ali!

Um beijão, amores!


End file.
